


Cleansing your sins

by Costumebleh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko, a middle ranked angel is teamed up with an unknown demon called Kagami to cleanse up 'sin'. After being on his own for about 200years, will he ever be able to stand the noisy and easily agitated Kagami? Will they ever be able to do their jobs?<br/>-DROPPED-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's mistakes here and there, if you see any, please do not hesitate to comment or write to me about it. This is also my first fic in ages, so I hope that you'll forgive me if any of the characters are out of whack and acts completely wrong in the given situations.  
> But yeah, Hope you guys like it!

Over two thousand years had passed since humans had encountered gods son and had started to count the months and days that had passed since his birth. Angels and Devils were written off as mythical creatures that only a few actually believed in, no-one thought that anybody could meet such creatures, in our world at least.

A blue streak of light in the air that slowly disappears from one's line of sight, strong eyes that observe the surroundings, a small stature even compared to his kin, his icy colored wings hidden. A single angel exits a junk food restaurant with a milkshake in his hand, “a very 'human-like' appearance” his supervisor would often say, implicating that he should try to blend in as much as possible while staying in the human plane. While honestly, he didn't really care that much about appearances and stuff like that, he just liked the milkshakes that they had there.

Plus it seemed that he's not quite as good at controlling how to suppress his powers as the other angels he knew, well actually he was too good, he literally erased his presence around others so that they had a hard time noticing him at all. While others, like a certain golden haired virtue-ranked angel that was way too noticeable. Simply because he didn't bother suppressing most of his soothing abilities that naturally emitted from his body.

Walking down the street, Kuroko was now quite used to being carried here and there by the stream of bodies surrounding him.

“Must be nice” he thought to himself.

Despite his flashy appearance, Kise was at least noticed by others, while outside of his previous team, nobody even paid him a second glance. Well, it was to be expected, being too damn efficient while other teams were somwhat plain they had rapidly outshined most, so the higher ups had decided to split them up so that the efficiency could be spread out.

That was nice and all, he understood why they'd done it and the chemistry between the members had been horrible at the end, but he really would've liked it if they'd given a second thought towards the fact that he was pretty much useless on his own. Aomine had been moved to another department, while everybody else had forgotten about Kuroko. He had decided to just stay on earth for a couple of hundred years, taking care of 'Sin' on his own.

Looking around, he sensed a slight hint of 'Sin' nearby. It was small, just like a cold breeze brushing against the strands of hair on the nape of his neck. Slurping up the last of the milkshake, he threw it out and started walking.

“...ko”

Huh?

“....roko”

He looked around, spotting a familiar face through the crowd.

“KUROKO!”

A deep sigh escapes his throat. Midorima.

And once again, he's carrying around some absurd thing that the human horoscopes probably told him in some high and mighty way, would bring him luck. -which is absolute useless since no human resource should be able to bring luck-.

Today it was a weird pair of frogshaped gloves.

Which of course looked ridiculous on him.

Again.

But ever since Midorima discovered magazines and horoscopes, he's become obsessed with the stuff. Even on a mission he believed that it could change the course of the fight, one time, Aomine had become tired of the days lucky item – A vase with a single red lily in it. Almost tripping over it for the third time, his temper got the better of him and he had smashed the vase. The show afterwards hadn't been pretty. Both of them had been roughly lectured since they'd started fighting and Aomines demonic powers had started to affect Midorima.

“Kuroko! I finally found you!”

“Ah, Good day Midorima.”

Beside from his odd obsession and the constant frown on his face, Kuroko actually didn't really mind Midorima that much. He'd actually helped him once when Aomine had been drained and the 'Sin' had tried to attack Kuroko since it usually went for angelic rather than demonic energies to absorb. Midorima had used his powers to take out the creature right before Kuroko could have been seriously hurt.

“I don't want to hear 'good day' from you right now!” Midorima tried to use his froggy hands to push up his spectacles, failing miserably, he continued to speak. “You've been gone for over twenty years now! No-one's been able to find you at all!... Momoi has been a huge annoyance for a while now and she's sent out everyone to search for you.”

“Huh? What for?” This was unusual, despite her power and her manipulative ways, Momoi didn't usually do something without a reason, using all of the team members to search was even stranger.

“To pick you and your guts up of course! Losing sight of a Powerss-ranked angel for over twenty years... well, that's not the point of this actually.” He finally figured out how to push up his glasses with one frog finger. “The point is Kuroko, that Momoi needs you for something and we're not out of her grasp until you go back.”

“But, why?”

“Don't ask me! I can't go back to my new team and destroy 'Sin' before you're back. Both her and Akashi agrees on this, and no, I don't know why.”

“I didn't really ask.”

“Tch!”

“But how did you find me?” He was actually curious about this, he'd not run into a single angel or demon since he went out on his own. Despite his abilities making him able to boost a demonic partners powers, he wasn't entirely weak either. He'd kept his presence hidden for the most part so that he wouldn't have to go back if a messenger showed up, that part of his plan had kinda gone down in the sink, but he was truly curious as to how he'd found him.

“Find you? Don't kid yourself, of course I could sense you despite that annoyingly strong shield of yours. My accuracy has gone up since we last met.”

“...Then... Can you detect 'Sin' right now?”

Looking perplexed by the sudden change of topic, Midorima just stood there, stunned.

“ 'Sin' ?”

“..Yes”

“Here?”

“...Yes”

Resting his hand on the bridge of his nose, he slowly pushed up his glasses while exhaling. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Kuroko had felt just the slightest presence of 'Sin' earlier, but he couldn't pinpoint it anymore, making sure that the 'sin' could be found again, he had to ask. Leaving 'sin' on it's own could be incredibly dangerous for both humans, angels and demons.

Honestly, 'sin' can't harm humans in a direct way, but in a way are humans the most vulnerable to it. Possessed, they would slowly become corrupt and could end up either killing someone or themselves, both were something that would make more 'sin' bloom, since 'sin' is born from the darkest human emotions.

Sighing, Midorima still had his eyes closed as he pointed out into the street. “Somewhere over there..”

“Thank you” With that, Kuroko walked off into the crowd, blending into the large mass of bodies.

“Oi! Where are you going?!”

“I'm gonna take care of it.”

“Take care of it... I'm supposed to drag you back to Heaven! Not help you run off again!” Yelling, Midorima was losing sight of Kuroko.

“I'm not running, I'll come back... I just need to do this first.” With a blue blast of light, Kuroko disappeared entirely, not leaving any traces of him ever existing, except from the empty milkshake in the garbage and a very pissed off Midorima.

Sixteen hundred years alive, cleansing 'sin' for hundres more to come, he wanted to be able to take care of himself...

At least until he could find a new partner.

Shaking his head to clear away the worries, he resolutely started walking. Now he could sense it too, the slight touch of 'sin' on the breeze. It hadn't grown from before, so it should be in a somewhat reclusive area, it's a weak presence that almost seems invisible. Perfect, the less humans the better.

 


	2. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Kuroko bites over more then he can chew.

Following the slight sensation of 'sin' lead him away from the park, away from where Midorima was, and further into the city. He made sure that no-one would notice him passing by, even when there were so few people in the streets, that minutes sometimes passed between seeing anyone. This was perfect, if humans were around, then the risk of letting the 'sin' possessing them were very low and then it couldn't escape easily either.

Slowing his pace, Kuroko started to focus more on the feel of the 'sin' in the air around him, rather than his surroundings. Yes, he was close, very close.

And suddenly, he was right in front of it. He had just turned a corner into an alleyway and then it was looming above him. It had stuck itself in between the buildings, digging into crevices and waiting for somebody to pass underneath it. If it had been a human, it would've tried to posses it, but now that it was a higher being, it would try to immobilize the being while sucking out his or her aura.

Which placed Kuroko in a pickle, he couldn't spread out his wings in this narrow alley -which prevented him from flying away and attack from a distance, and he couldn't turn back since the 'sin' would launch itself onto his back from its current placement, he wouldn't be fast enough.

He knew a saying that went something like; If you are cornered, then you can only go forward.

And that he did.

Kuroko made a quick decision, calling forth a feather while sprinting forward, he hoped to pin it down before it could move. But faster than he had expected, it slithered up the walls and out of his reach when he launched himself to trap it. Landing, he spun around and tried to spot it. When he couldn't see it on either side of the alley, he looked up, and sure enough, it had positioned itself between the two walls, hanging like a net ready to fall onto him.

He threw himself forward as it dropped, hoping that he could dodge it. But he was too slow, the 'sin' grasped onto his leg as he rolled onto the ground and glowing needles ran through his entire body as pure 'sin' came in contact with his skin. A heavy dizziness overcame him as the 'sin' began to eat away at his aura. Luckily, it was a very weak 'sin' so he still had his wits about after he touched it, stronger ones would've made him completely unable to move.

“Urgh!...” But still, it hurt like hell.

Drawing out another feather, he kicked off the gooey stuff sticking to his leg, slamming it into the wall. He quickly gathered himself, standing up. And without letting it collect its bits and pieces. Sliced the feather across the surface of it, cutting its core in half.

“That should be it... I hope.” His statement was confirmed as the 'sin' dried up, turning into ash.

Actually it was called the “Ash of Purgatory” since 'sin' would burn up when being cut by either an angels' feather or a demons' claws, as a way of releasing the negative feelings, so that it could be sent to hell and the human souls trapped in it to heaven.

“Aaaaaaaargh!” After taking care of the 'sin' his body was no longer only focused on staying alive and the pain from the touch came back like somebody had thrust a sword through his leg. His vision blurred, his breathing became uneven and his balance swayed.

He leaned up against a wall, sliding down so that he wouldn't have to worry about passing out while standing, he solely focused on breathing.

In and out. In and out. Pushing the pain aside, he slowly became aware of his surroundings once more.

“Urgh... That hurts.” trying to put as little weight onto his wounded leg, he stood up and stumbled his way out of the alley.

He needed to get somewhere pure, like a park or something, somewhere that you would be able to find a lot of plants. Nature often helped cleansing impurity off the body if you didn't want to go back to heaven, and getting one of the healers to take a look at it.

“Guh!...” He hadn't expected it to be so smart, because of the size he had sensed he'd thought that it would have been only about the third of the size of the one he found. Had it grown while he had been searching for it? No, that shouldn't be the case, since no souls had left it when he'd used his feather on it.

It didn't make any sense, such an intelligence was uncommon when fighting 'sin', none of the ones he had encountered up till now, had ever thought of climbing up walls so that it could easily possess somebody that was passing by underneath it.

Kuroko forced himself to keep on walking, he hadn't been that far away from the park, but which way was it. He was standing in a mix of alleyways and everything seemed to be going from black to white with grey tones in between. Shit, he was losing his consciousness.

His mind was full of pain as his vision went pure white and stumbled to the ground. Only to be caught from behind by a gruff pair of hands.

“Woah! Easy there! You're going to die out here if you pass out.” Being unable to respond, Kuroko just remained impassive. “But I guess you can't hear me in either case... Eh?” Wincing, Kuroko subconsciously moved away from the guys hands, they were hurting him.

“... An angel?... seriously?” The pain subsided a bit as the guy stopped being in direct contact with him and rather touched him through his clothes. He felt himself getting picked up and then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand! That's the end of the second chapter, as I get into the story the chapters will hopefully get longer so look forward to that! Also, sorry if it's a bit fastpaced, I'm still just getting into writing fanfics again and it's harder when school just started and I listen to languages-other-than-english all the time. But I hope you guys like it!


	3. Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this almost took a whole month, I'm sorry for the delay, stuff have been happening in my life. But I'll try to update atleast every second week, so look forward to that!

It was bright, even through his own eyelids he could sense the strong light shining everywhere, and even before he completely awoke, he knew that he was back. Back in the one place that he had avoided for two hundred years, tried to desperately escape and not be found and having to end up facing the people that he knew from before. It was cowardice, he knew that, but right now he still hadn't sorted out his feelings, so he didn't even move a muscle.

He could sense that two other holy beings was nearby, one was easily recognizable, his aura was as clear and golden as always, it almost felt like sunlight was touching Kuroko's senses. Kise. He certainly had become stronger since they'd last met, his fast adaptability and increase of strength hadn't changed. His aura also seemed more composed as opposed to when he was competing against Aomine, it had been all over the place as they'd often tried brawling or comparing their amount of cleansed 'sin' to each other. It had actually been quite amazing that Kise was able to touch Aomine for that long, despite them being from the two different planes.

The other was somebody whose aura he'd never sensed before, but he felt a strong self-control behind the power, so the angel was good at binding their power so that only the smallest amount leaked out. He wasn't fazed that he didn't know the person, plenty of new angels could have been born and grown up while he was away, but it could also just be one that he hadn't run into while being with his previous group, they hadn't really interacted with others, being busy cleansing 'sin' on their own.

Older angels had also frowned upon the group when they, who were all from the same century, teamed together, and exceeded the expectations that had been set upon them to such an extend that they had to break them apart.

While churning the old memories with the knowledge he had about common courtesy towards other angels -it had been a while-, he subconsciously stirred just slightly, and cursed himself lightly -a habit he picked up while roaming the earth, as the two angels noticed. Kise, with his constant positive attitude, shouted the weird nickname that he had given Kuroko, when he saw that his previous group member had awoken.

“Kurokocchi!” Jumping out of the chair, Kise seemed just as cheerful as the last time he had seen him, with a huge smile plastered to his face, he almost pounced the bed that Kuroko was on, if not for the fact that somebody had stepped into the room the moment the golden angels chair had hit the floor.

Scoffing while pushing up his glassed with his bandaged fingers, Midorima entered the room. “I'm guessing that he's finally awake?” Kuroko noticed that he had taken off the ridiculous gloves and guessed that over a day had gone by since he'd passed out.

“Kurokocchi! Seriously, we've been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?” Kuroko's line of sight was blocked out by an over enthusiastic Kise and his large golden wings. “Akashicchi's been scolding us thoroughly since we couldn't find you.”

A large taped hand came into Kuroko's view and harshly dragged Kise away, while the unkown angel rose from her chair and strode over to the bed.

“I'm glad to see that you came out in one piece from that. Momoi have been singing your praise ever since I asked her about you.” She gestured towards the bed he was lying on. “But I must say that she might be right since you were able to fight off such a strong 'sin' on your own.”

Strong? “What are you talking about?” The presence he had found should've only been a middle class being in the low spectrum, single angels and demons usually preferred to leave the stronger ones to teams, so that there was a smaller chance of getting injured. But it seemed that he somehow had run into the 'sin' without knowing the exact strength of it. To his previous question he added; “How strong was it?”

The brunette's eyebrows curled together as she answered “It was atleast a highranked in the middle spectrum, I'm surprised that you didn't disintegrate or fall with the amount of 'sin' we found on your body.”

His eyes only widening slightly betrayed his attempt at hiding his surprise and fear, obviously angels could die, somebody harmed enough and with too low a level of pure energy would in most cases disintegrate on the spot, but others. A shiver ran down his spine when he realized truly how lucky he had been.

Falling was any angels biggest fear, not only 'sin' could cause it of course, others could be affected by their demon partners to such a level that you would slowly start to fall, but it was often the case when the given angel wanted to be with their demonic partner – angels and demons can't touch for longer periods of time – and took a slow and less painful method of falling, but when being forced to fall through the touch of 'sin'...

It would be long agonizing days, and many of the angels would beg their fellows to end it before they completely broke down from the pain and hallucinations caused by being filled with 'sin' too fast for their body to cope. Dreams and nightmares would mix with reality, to the point where one of their friends would end it.

He Looked around the room, it was one of their guest rooms for when other spiritual beings might visit. He then returned his gaze towards the foot of the bed, only to meet the judging eyes of Midorima. “...How did I get back?”

With a scoff, the green angel replied “Right when you took care of the 'sin', a demon happened to be in the area. He then found you, wounded, right when you passed out. He then contacted Aida” Gesturing to the angel which were still standing beside the bed. “And she gathered up me and this happy-go-lucky idiot here, to come and help her pick you up.” Pushing up his glasses so that the could glare down at the teal angel.

“You'd better show some gratitude.”

Weighing the facts portrayed and the readings he got from the other angels, he ended up judging that he should probably thank god for the fact that he wasn't laying in one of infirmaries while hallucinating. “Thank you Midorima, Kise and you too Aida.” Since he didn't know the if Aida was her first or last name, he tired to sound as respectful as possible given that she was possibly very powerful.

“Don't mention it Kuroko, I just hope that you'll be stay for long enough” Long enough for what?

“What do you mean?”

She smiled, “Why, until we introduce you to your new partner!” She put he hands on her hips and lowered her face so that she could gaze directly into his eyes “Since your blunder just proved that the plan me and Momoi had been talking was a good idea” She pointed at him. “We're giving you a new partner, so that we won't have to worry about you being on earth by yourself.”

He just stared at her in disbelief, him, a new partner? But how would that work if it wasn't Aomine? It had taken ages before they'd worked out their teamwork in the group, had they found someone that they thought that he would be able to work together with? His head was filled questions.

“Who?” Was the only words he could manage to say.

“Ah, that's the fun part” Aida smiled as she straightened and walked over to the door, Sticking her head outside she called for someone. “Kagami, he's conscious now, you can come in” Opening the door whole, she let in whoever had been standing in the hallway.

“He's actually the one who found you when you passed out, his name is Kagami.” In walked a large demon wearing the protective circlet around his wrist, it would protect him from he strong holy radiance that was everywhere in heaven, without it he would burn to a crisp on the spot even before he got past the gates.

Scratching his red hair, the demon -Kagami- looked into the room while awkwardly standing in the doorway. Noticing Kuroko's presence after a few seconds, he almost jumped.

“Holy shit!” No kidding. 

 


End file.
